


The Summer Home

by MissMeggo



Series: The Prince, The Warrior, and The Rogue [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands twitched, wanting to touch, yet he bid his time.  <br/>There was no need to rush.  <br/>He was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The small chateau was as well hidden as Hawke had promised.  Sebastian slowed his mount, turning him down an overgrown, neglected looking path.  Early morning sun cast shadows, making the dense canopy look even less inviting.  The horse balked, reluctant to leave the well groomed roads that skirted the forest.  A firm, gentle hand saw the stallion through the first few paces where the path widened slightly, seemingly better maintained.  As the horse settled, Sebastian allowed his anticipation to swell again.

It had been months since he had seen either Lyssa or Fenris.  Late spring had beckoned them back to the road and, not for the first time, he wished to cast aside the crown that held him tied to Starkhaven.  The letters came sporadically, sometimes penned in Hawke’s scrolling hand, others in Fenris’s blockier, inexperienced type.  They were filled with vague mentions of their on-goings, sights, and cities, up until the last.  Lyssa was vague as usual, mentioning that they “liberated” a small chateau along the outskirts of his country and took a liking to it and the staff employed there.  The two had decided to settle there for the foreseeable future and requested he join them whenever possible.  As summer gave way to fall, he found their invitation irresistible.  Sebastian found himself preparing his staff for his departure, much to the protests of his personal guard.  Two days after the annual Fall Feast, he slipped from the castle and set on his way.  That had been nearly a week ago, and for the first time in months he felt more himself.

A gentle snort from his horse, brought him back to the present.  The path had ended in a surprisingly large clearing, a well maintained summer home nestled in the center.  Cobblestones led from the forest path towards the front, wide enough for a carriage to traverse, bright, riotous flowers decorating either side.  A young boy stood on the front steps, frozen in place until Sebastian called a cautious hello.  There had been no mention of a child in any of Alyssa’s missives and he worried about misreading the directions as the child scurried inside.

Ever aware, Sebastian walked the dappled stallion closer towards the doors, apprehension giving way to joy as a familiar shot of red hair appeared in the open door, the young boy tucked behind her legs.  Unbidden, a grin worked across his face as he swung a leg over to dismount.

“Sebastian,” pleasure and humor in equal parts colored her welcome as she dashed down the stone steps.  Feet barely planted onto the ground and he found himself with an armful of Hawke.  “You’re here,” she breathed against his overcoat, arms tight around his waist.  Such overt displays were uncommon among the nobility and Sebastian didn’t realize how much he missed the contact until she was there, in his arms again.

“How could I resist such an offer?” he murmured against her neck, reveling in the touch and smell that was Alyssa Hawke.  She relaxed against him fully for a moment before pulling away, turning towards the young man on the steps.  Large eyes seemed to stand in contrast to the pale skin of the elven youth.  “Luka, please let Lettie know Ser Sebastian has arrived?”

With a silent nod, he turned and disappeared back into the home, the door swinging closed behind him.  Lyssa sighed and gestured for Sebastian to follow.  “Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t speak to you,” she warned.  “We’ve been here nearly two month and he rarely speaks to anyone but Fenris and Lettie.”

“Your letter was vague as to how you acquired this place.  No one I spoke to knew of it.”

Lyssa shrugged.  “Smugglers don’t often share the location of their hideouts, nor are they known for caring about the welfare of those around them.  Fenris and I saw to it they saw the error of their ways.  Once we learned the original owner had passed, we decided to stay and offered to keep on those who worked here.”

Sebastian’s shoulders tightened.  Smuggling, and slavery, had become much too commonplace under his cousin’s rule.  He had worked tirelessly to see it ended.  “And the boy?”

“Smugglers should know better than to try and becoming slave traders.  Never ends well.”

“The rest of the ring?”

Her face settled into a grimly satisfied smile.  “Destroyed.”

“Good.”  He worked to shake off the anger that settled around him.  He didn’t need to know more details.  If there was one thing Sebastian was sure of, it was that he trusted Lyssa and Fenris to handle things themselves.  

They paused at the low roofed barn, the reins of his stallion handed to a round, red faced man whom Lyssa introduced as Tobias.   The man immediately set to untacking the beast, murmuring quietly as he went along.  Confident Hawke’s man had a handle on the sometimes unruly horse, he eagerly joined her outside, ready to see the third, still missing member of their group.  He frowned as the veered away from the house, following a small, well worn trail.  

Lyssa threaded an arm through the crook of his arm, head resting against his shoulder as they followed the path in companionable silence.  It was natural to fall into habits long since thought forgotten, he mused as nimble fingers stroked against the skin of his inner arm.  She could be as quiet as Fenris, or as loud as Isabela depending on her mood.  But these were the moods he enjoyed the most.  The quiet contentedness suited her and he gave into the impulse to press a kiss to the crown of her head.  

Her low chuckle sent a frisson of heat down his spine, settling low in his belly.  Her hand tightened briefly against his forearm before releasing him.  He immediately felt bereft at the lack of contact and instead twined their fingers together as the path seemed to disappear.  The dull sound of steel hitting wood filled the space and Sebastian idly wondered why the chose to train at such a distance from their home.  

They weren’t training, Sebastian realized as he and Alyssa drew to a stop near a downed tree.  A pair of well muscled horses grazed nearby, oblivious to the newcomers.  Even if the perpetual shadow of the forest, Fenris was easy to stop.  The sound of metal wasn’t his sword hitting a target, but instead a large axe splitting a log in two.  He watched in fascination as his friend,  _ lover _ , tossed the wood into a nearby cart, then repeated the process with a new piece from the downed tree.  Even at this distance, Sebastian could see the play of corded muscles through the weave of his shirt.  

Lyssa waited patiently, a knowing smile flitting across her face.  She squeezed his hand gently, then called Fenris’s name quietly.  “Our guest has arrived.”

Fenris straightened, placing the axe gently against the tree stump.  He turned, face solemn, but eyes bright and content as he stalked towards them.  As he approached, Lyssa dropped Sebastian’s hand, only to have Fenris grasp his forearms in a warrior’s greeting.  “Welcome home my friend.”  

At Fenris’s heartfelt words, Sebastian felt the final remnants of tension melt from his frame.  Sagging slightly, he pressed his forehead against the elf’s.  “I am glad to be here.”  

They stood together a moment, then Fenris released one of his arms and reached towards Lyssa.  Without hesitation she slid between the two men, cheek resting on Sebastian’s chest, Fenris a firm presence at her back.  

They could have stood together for countless moments, had the cold press of a nose against Sebastian’s hand broken the spell.  Lyssa’s mabari, Wren, stood beside them, tail wagging, begging for her share of attention.  With a laugh from Lyssa and a bashful chuckle from Fenris, the three pulled apart.  

Cheeks darkening, Fenris rubbed the back of his neck, escaping back to his stump and pile of wood to be split.  Sebastian noticed a second, slightly smaller axe and assumed Lyssa had done her fair share of the work as well.

“I’m sure you’re aware firewood can be delivered to your home,” he asked, earning a derisive snort from both.

“Most people can’t find the path and we prefer it that way.” 

“Tobias is a fine woodsman,” Fenris explained as his axe split through the wood with ease.  “And felling our own trees keeps the woods around us healthy.”

“Plus we’ve taken to laying traps for anyone who thinks the home is an easy target,” Lyssa chimed in with, picking up the second axe.  Without hesitating, Sebastian stepped between her and the pile, gently taking the tool from her.  Wordlessly she raised an eyebrow before handing it over.  “The chantry prince knows how to split firewood?” she asked, disbelief tinting her words.

“There were those in the Starkhaven Chantry who felt that manual labor helped instill humility in those wishing to join.  Some of us needed more reminding than others.”

Fenris’s half chuckle made both he and Lyssa laugh loudly.  With an exaggerated bow, she stepped out of his way, busying herself with the gathering of small pieces to be dried for kindling.  

Sebastian found it easy to get lost in the rhythm of manual labor.  He felt the warm stretch of muscles that had grown accustomed to the ease of castle life.  Practice with the bow and forays on horseback kept him fit, but he readily admitted to missing the soft ache of time spent active.  He had grown to miss the easy presence of his companions as well.  There was no need to fill the air with mindless chatter, instead all three seemed seemed content to just be present with one another.

The low hanging sun crept higher into the sky and Fadral and a woman he assumed was Lettie appeared, their arms laden with baskets.  Sebastian barely noticed their arrival, only making note of Alyssa’s quiet thanks and assurances they would return to the home before the evening meal.  He wasn’t sure if minutes or hours passed until she caught their attention, calling both he and Fenris to a noonday meal.  

It was then, he realized that Fenris had shed his shirt sometime in the warming day.  Unabashed, he watched as the elf finished splitting his last log.  The axe seemed as natural in his hands as a sword, well honed muscles working in tandem under sun darkened skin.  His hands twitched, wanting to touch, yet he bid his time.  There was no need to rush.  He was  _ home. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was a leisurely affair.  Between Fenris and himself, they had nearly filled the cart with firewood, leaving them no reason to rush.  They dined on fresh baked bread and butter, cured ham, and sweet rolls filled with preserves.  A skin of wine and another of water were passed between the three.  Fenris and Lyssa told him of their adventures since leaving Starkhaven while Sebastian told them of the worsening conflicts between mages and templars.  It was easy to forget the world existed outside of their little corner of the forest.

The dulled sound of approaching feet eventually pulled the trio from their comfortable seclusion.  Tobias and Lettie appeared at the edge of the clearing and in short order the five of them had the remnants of their lunch cleaned and the horses hitched to the full wagon.  Sebastian was amused at how easily Lettie put them all to work, so reminiscent of Lyssa’s relationship with Bodan and Oranna.  He wondered, just for a moment, what happened to the two of them, and Sandal as well. 

It was a quiet, if content, group that stopped beside the barn.  Lyssa set to work unhitching the horses while the men began the work of stacking the freshly cut wood to dry.  Once the animals were tended to and cart emptied, the three retired to the house, where Fenris and Lyssa led him on a short tour of their acquired home, eventually leading him to the second floor and master suite.

It was here he could see their influence the most.  In Kirkwall, Lyssa had allowed her mother to renovate the Hawke manor in any way she liked, except for Lyssa’s quarters and bathing chamber.  The rogue had insisted on an oversized soaking tub, an unheard of extravagance, even among the nobility.  She had done the same here.

The recessed stone basin could easily fit two people, three if one didn’t mind being up close and personal with the other bathers.  As if reading his mind, Lyssa grinned and nodded towards a low banked fire where large pails sat warming.  His answering smile was all she needed to begin rummaging through bottles while Fenris grabbed the first pail.  

Together the three filled the tub with gently warmed water and fragrant oils.  Sebastian was pleased to find his estimate had been correct.  He and Fenris sat flush on one side of the tub while Lyssa lounged across from them, their legs a tangled mess in the middle.  Toes and fingers teased against skin, not caring who the recipient was.  Eventually teases turned deliberate and Fenris dryly suggests moving back to their sleeping quarters.  Sebastian marveled at Lyssa’s pout, then blush reddened cheek when his elf friend reminds her of the last time they attempted anything in the tub.  It was something to question one of them about later.

The two men slipped from the tub, Lyssa promising to join them soon.  Both eschewed fresh clothes, opting instead to wrap their soft towels around slim waists instead.  The door to the bathing chamber had barely click shut before Sebastian reached for him.  His hand grasped Fenris’s wrist loosely, pulling him closer.  Fenris was tall for an elf and he barely had to lean forward to rest their foreheads together.

“I have missed you both,”  he murmured quietly.  “More than you will ever know.”

Fenris grasped at his forearm, squeezing slightly.  “We missed you as well.”  

It was easy then, to lean in the last few inches, pressing their lips together.  Sebastian let go of the wrist he held, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Fenris’s neck.  It had been months since he had last had the pleasure of kissing his lover and the kiss quickly grew from a gentle welcome to an almost desperate need to be closer.  Fenris was far from a passive partner as callous roughed long fingers rediscovered the hard planes of Sebastian’s back, the ghost of a laugh curving his lips.  So lost in each other they missed the quiet opening of the door.  Only a quiet hum of approval had the two men pulling apart to turn, almost, simultaneously towards Lyssa.

The rogue had also foregone clothes, but also opted to leave her towel in the attached room.  Two sets of appreciative eyes trailed over her flushed skin until, by unspoken request, she joined the two, slotting herself between them, back flush against Fenris.

They made a beautiful pair, he mused.  Both lithe, comfortable in skin marred by their past.  He was honored they had accepted him into their family.  

Pushing serious thoughts aside, he let Lyssa pull him down for her own welcoming kiss, her fingers combing through the short hairs at the back of his neck.  She kept it tantalizingly brief before pulling away, a glimmer of mischief shining in her eyes as her hands traveled down his back, towards the towel still wrapped around his hips.  A  flick of the wrist had the material falling to the ground, with Fenris’s quickly following suit.  Two hands reached towards him, one pale, one tattooed.  Sebastian stepped away with a wry smile.  “If you touch me now, we’ll be done before we begin.”  

Lyssa cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.  “It’s not as if we haven’t done this before.  We’re well aware of your stamina Sebastian.”  She paused, then sucked in a breath.  “There’s been no one since we left has there?  Even though we agreed…” she trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

“Who else could compare?  They would just be a body to warm my bed.”

“Then we won’t keep you waiting.”  Fenris’s voice had deepened to nearly a growl as he stalked towards the taller man, gesturing towards the large bed set near the far wall.  It should be awkward, he thought, three adults clamouring towards a bed.  There was no seduction in their movements, only an enthusiastic knowledge of what was to come.  There was a brief moment of tangled limbs and quiet laughter as they sorted themselves out.

Fenris lay propped against the massive headboard, his back cushioned by the countless pillows.  Lyssa lay sprawled between his legs, back to his chest.  Sebastian gently spread her legs, looping them over Fenris’s.  He saw. more than felt, the shiver that ran through her as he traced fingers up her thigh.  Lyssa let out a low moan, drawing his attention.  As though not to be idle, Fenris had set lips and teeth to the sensitive curve of her neck, fingertips gently teasing sensitive nipples.  Her head fell to the side, eyes drawing shut as Sebastian drew closer to the dampness between her legs.  With a gentle stroke he parted her, thumb seeking the bundle of nerves he knew would drive her crazy.

She bit back a moan as he began to circle her clit in gentle, but sure strokes.  In the months they spent together in Starkhaven, Sebastian had come to the realization he loved watching both his lovers come apart under his hands.  For the first time he could remember, sex had been about sharing pleasure, giving as much as receiving.  His own moan worked its way free as he leaned forward, distracting Fenris from Lyssa’s neck.  Sebastian captured the other man’s lips in a sharp, desperate kiss.  

Lyssa seemed to writhe between them until they pulled apart.  “Hold her still.”  It was nearly a demand and Fenris was eager to comply, one strong arm moving from breast to waist, clasping her tighter against him.  Desperate noises spilled from her lips Sebastian slid a finger, followed closely by a second into her.  Lyssa’s body clenched tight around him as he set a quick rhythm, thumb still firm on her clit.

It took only moments more until she arched against the arm banded across her middle, a quiet keening sound breaking from her until Sebastian slowed his hand, sliding his fingers from her warmth.  He couldn’t hide the satisfied smile that worked its way across his face as Lyssa relaxed almost bonelessly against Fenris.  The other man’s arms relaxed around her, stroking the soft skin of her midsection.  Giving into temptation he placed brief, loving kisses against both of their lips before positioning himself above Lyssa.

Balanced on his knees, Sebastian shifted her legs to wrap easily around his hips before sliding into her with practiced grace.  Knowing from experience she was most likely sensitive, he set a languid pace to begin.  Fenris alternated between the two, his hands trailing from body to body, seeking the spots he knew would enhance both his lover’s pleasure.  Lyssa’s legs tightened around him, drawing Sebastian closer than seemed possible.  Quiet whimpers and words of pleasure filled the room as the three drove each other to what should have been impossible heights of sensation.

His hand shot out to brace himself against the carved headboard, so that he nearly loomed over the other two.  Gone were the gentle kisses just moments before shared, instead his took on a nearly desperate edge as his thrusts sped up.  Teeth set against skin as blunt nails pulled against skin.  Fenris whispered words of encouragement as Lyssa’s hips arched up to meet each of Sebastian’s thrusts.  With a low moan and a shudder Lyssa came again, Sebastian following after mere seconds later with a groan that bordered on a growl.  

The two lay together motionless for long seconds before Sebastian pulled away, dropping to the mattress beside Fenris.  Though sated and drowsy, neither had forgotten the third partner in the bed.  As Lyssa stretched and rolled, Sebastian licked and nibbled at the skin of Fenris’s thigh, only to let out a unhappy noise as  he realized Lyssa had beat him to his ultimate goal.  

Another fission of desire worked its way through him as he alternated his gaze between his friend’s face, eyes shut in pleasure and  Lyssa between Fenris’s legs, her lips wrapped tight around his cock.  Not one to be left out, Sebastian’s hand snaked across bare skin.  Together, he and Lyssa worked together with lips and hands to drive their lover to the edge, only to stop moments before he lost control.  

Long fingers tangled into hair as he began to thrust slightly into curved hands and warm mouth.  Fenris had slipped from common tongue to Tevene, curses and pleas spilling out in nonsensical order.  Sebastian caught her eye and nodded once.  This time, as he approached the razor edge of climax, together they pushed him over, Lyssa swallowing him down as he came with his own shuddering growl.

Wrung out yet content, all three melted against the bed, Fenris still leaned back against the headboard while Lyssa and Fenris pillowed their heads against his legs.  Content, all three dozed off in a tangle of limbs and hair as heated skin cooled and breathing slowly returned to normal.  Hands stroked through hair and soft kisses were pressed against whomever was closest.  

They finally began to stir as the midday sun lowered through the trees shrouding the house.  Sleep drunk they made their way back into the bathing chambers, bypassing another long soak for a quick clean up using the remaining water, still lukewarm even though the fire had died.  The silence was comfortable and needed nothing to break it.  After they dressed, Lyssa pressed one last lingering kiss against his lips, then did the same to Fenris and watched with a happy smile as the two men kissed as well.  

As he watched the two leave the room ahead of him Sebastian smiled.  Their time together was temporary, fleeting, and he would enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
